Charmed Meets the Four Corners
by chuckles1414
Summary: The Charmed Ones meet a group of four powerful witches and need to, once again, bring back their dead sister. Fourth in my Charmed Season.
1. In New York

Charmed Meets the Four Corners

By chuckles1414

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's original characters. I do own the Four Corners for they are a figment of my imagination I have chosen to share with you.

If you haven't ready any of my other fics, Phoebe has a new mind-control power.

Chapter 1: In New York

"Wow," Paige said. "I love all this shopping we're doing." She, Phoebe, and Piper were in New York on vacation. She and Phoebe were on a shopping spree. Piper was back at the hotel taking care of Chris and Wyatt, who she refused to leave home.

"Best city in the world," Phoebe said.

"Where to next?" Paige asked.

"I think we're in need of shoes," Phoebe said. Paige smiled.

"Let's go then." They continued shopping most of the day. When it was time to meet Piper for supper, they were exhausted.

"Taxi!" Phoebe yelled. A yellow taxi cab stopped in front of them. They had a hard time getting all their shopping bags into the back of the car. This annoyed the cab driver.

"Come on already," he said. Phoebe gave him a glare.

"Be patient," she said. "That's what we're paying you for."

"Whatever." He turned around and started tapping on the steering wheel impatiently. Once Phoebe and Paige had all the bags in, they themselves, crammed in.

"Tight fit," Paige said. Phoebe's elbow was in her face.

"Finally ready?" the driver asked.

"Yes," Phoebe said sternly. The car took off, rather fast. They noticed that up ahead there was a major traffic jam. The cab took a sharp turn to the left. The girls rolled on top of each other.

"Maybe I should have put a seatbelt on," Paige said. She quickly strapped one on. The cab was now in an abandoned parking lot. There were few cars and no people.

"Um…where are we?" Phoebe asked.

"This is just a shortcut," the cab driver said. "We'll be at the hotel soon."

"We better be," Paige said. He kept driving through the parking lot and the girls noticed that there were five people fighting on the other side of the lot. "Think they need help?" Paige asked.

"We better check it out," Phoebe said.

"What? Are you guys cops?" the cab driver asked maliciously.

"Why are you such a jerk?" Paige asked.

"You try driving annoying little tourists around all day." Paige was about ready to orb something into him. Phoebe grabbed her hand and shook her head 'no'.

"Take us closer to those people over there," Phoebe said. The driver did so. Upon closer examination, they found that their were two boys and two girls fighting an old man. Then Paige and Phoebe saw something unexpected. One of the boys flung his arm and the man went flying backwards. Like Prue used to do. "Stop!" Phoebe yelled to the cab driver. They got out. The man that had been flung back shot a lightning bolt out at the one that had flung him. It was deflected back at him with the telekinesis.

"What's going on here?" Paige asked. All five of the people looked at them. The old man shimmered away.

"Damnit," one of the girls said. "We almost had him too."

"Yeah," the other girl chimed in. "Thanks a lot." Paige and Phoebe stared at them in awe.


	2. The Four Corners

A/N: The idea of the demon in this chapter taking Chris was established in one of my earlier fics.

Chapter 2: The Four Corners

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked.

"How is that any of your business," one of them asked.

"Come on," another one of them said. "Be nice." He turned to Phoebe and took her hand. "I'm Charles," he said planting a kiss on her hand. He had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had to admit, though he was a good five years younger than her, he was quite attractive.

"Hi," she said back to him. "I'm Phoebe."

"Ah-hem," one of the girls said. She gave Charles and evil look.

"This is Annie," Charles said. Annie had shoulder length, straight, reddish brown hair.

"I'm his wife," she added.

"Oh," Phoebe said embarrassed.

"I'm Paige," Paige announced.

"Hi," the other guy said to her. "I'm David." David was taller and had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"You two aren't married are you?" Paige asked.

"No," the last witch said. "I'm his sister, Jordan." Jordan had dark brown hair and the same blue eyes as his sister. Her hair was thick and long. Paige thought that David was really cute. He smiled at her and she gave him a big smile back.

"Hello!" the cab driver yelled. He hadn't been watching what had happened. "Are we going?"

"Yes," Phoebe yelled. "Shut up, would you?" She rolled her eyes. "We'd like to know more about you," Phoebe said. "Meet up with us later at the Scottsdale Hotel lobby at 8:00. Well, if you want to that is."

"Of course we would," David said. Annie rolled her eyes.

"We need to find Rindo," Annie insisted. "He got away this time," she said glaring at Paige and Phoebe, "so we need to find him while he's weak."

"We have two more witches to help us though," Charles said. "They can help us vanquish Rindo."

"We still have a sister at the hotel," Paige said.

"Three of you?" David asked.

"Oh my!" Jordan exclaimed. "You're the Charmed Ones!"

"Wow, we're famous," Phoebe whispered to Paige.

"We're the Four Corners," Annie said. "I'm the power of the North."

"I'd be the power of the West," David said.

"I'm East," Jordan said.

"And I'm South," Charles said.

"Really?" Paige asked.

"We'll meet you later tonight," David said. Paige and Phoebe got into the cab and drove back to the hotel. It was almost six-thirty. They were fifteen minutes late.

"Where have you two been?" Piper asked.

"We met up with some people," Paige said.

"Guys?" Piper asked.

"Sorta," Paige said. Piper rolled her eyes. They took another cab to the restaurant they had reservations for.

"Anyways, Piper," Phoebe said. "We're going to meet them at eight in the hotel's lobby. They need our help."

"With what?" Piper asked. Phoebe leaned in towards her.

"They're witches," she said. "And powerful ones too."

"Then why do they need our help?" Piper asked.

"They're going up against a really strong demon," Paige said. Piper's voice got whiney.

"This is supposed to be our vacation," Piper said. "Why do we have to spend it fighting demons?" She said that last part a little too loud and people around her started to look at her. She smiled at them. "Go back to eating," she said to them. "Fine," she said in a whisper. "We'll meet up with them, but I don't see why we have to help them."

* * *

"Well, where are they," Piper asked. It was eight-fifteen and there was no sign of them. Suddenly the hotel door opened and they walked in.

"Hi," Phoebe said. "This is our sister, Piper." They all said their names again.

"Now, what do you want us to do?" Piper asked. Phoebe elbowed her.

"What can we do to help?" Phoebe asked, in a nicer way.

"Well, maybe if each of us use a spell," Jordan suggested. "It might be enough to vanquish him."

"I'll orb home and get the Book of Shadows," Paige said.

"No," Charles said. "We have our own." The sisters looked at them puzzled.

"There's more than one?" Phoebe asked.

"Guess so," Piper said. "What are we waiting for then? Let's get this over with." A few minutes later, they were in the Four Corner's home. "Where do you guys keep your Book?" There house was enormous.

"This way," Annie said. They walked through a narrow hallways on the first floor. "It's in here." They walked into a room with candle's everywhere. There was a podium, much like their own, at the other end of the room. Along one side of the room, was a cabinet of potion ingredients and extra vials.

"This sure is impressive," Paige said.

"Yeah a lot better than what we have at home," Phoebe said. Piper took that as an insult and gave Phoebe a nasty look. Their Book of Shadows had a large square tilted to become a diamond. Each corner had a letter which represented either north, south, east, or west.

"Let's see this demon," Piper said. They opened the Book to his page. "Him!" Piper yelled.

"Who?" Paige asked.

"It's the demon that takes Chris," Phoebe said. Piper held her son tighter.

"But it says he's easy to kill with a simple vanquishing potion," Paige pointed out. "You said that in your premonition, Piper couldn't stop him."

"He was simple to destroy until he made a deal with a very powerful demon and became ten times as strong," Jordan said.

"Now he's almost invincible," Annie said. "We haven't been able to stop him yet."

"Have you tried spells?" Paige asked.

"Do you think we're dumb?" Annie asked. "Of course we tried spells."

"Jeez, sorry. Just trying to spring up some ideas."

"We better get weapons to fight some of his demons," Charles said.

"Weapons?" Piper asked. "We don't use weapons."

"How do you fight then?" David asked.

"We use our powers, potions, and spells," Phoebe said.

"Well so do we, but it's useful to have some extra firepower," Jordan said.

"You guys use the weapons," Piper said. "We'll use the potions."

"We don't need them," Charles said. "We should probably use our powers anyways."

"I have two strong vanquishing potions made," Annie announced from the other side of the room.

"We better get going then," Phoebe said.

"What about Chris and Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"They can stay with out nanny," Charles said. "Rita!" A small elf appeared in a red shine.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind taking care of these two extra children?" Annie asked.

"Not a problem." She took them and walked out of the room.

"Are we ready now?" Annie asked. "Let's kick some demon ass."


	3. Their Powers

Chapter 3: Their Powers

The sisters held onto Paige and waited for her to orb. The Four held onto Charles. While Paige orbed, they saw that he shimmered. Once down in the Underworld, Piper started to get edgy.

"You have demonic powers?" she asked. "How can a witch have demonic powers?"

"My father was a demon," Charles said. "A strong one. He passed on some of his powers to me."

"Any others we should know about?" Piper asked.

"No," he said. "We binded the rest of my demon powers." Piper looked him over.

"Any of you got demon powers?" she asked.

"We'll tell you all our powers once we get back," David said. "But can we please get on with this?"

"Fine," Piper said. "Where is Rindo?"

"Probably off killing a magical creature for it's magic," Annie said "He's obsessed with power. He'll kill anything, good or evil, to have its magic." Just then someone shimmered in.

"Ah, if it isn't the Four Corners," Rindo said. "And you brought your knew friend."

"You bastard," Piper said. She couldn't hold off her anger towards him. She started using her exploding power continuously. She got him down on the ground.

"Impressive," he said. "But not quite good enough if you wanna fight me." He sent an electric charge through her. She was sent backwards and landed on top of Paige.

"Thanks for catching me, Paige," Piper said.

"Yeah, anytime," Paige said, getting up and brushing the dust off her clothes.

"Here, you guys throw this potion," Annie said, handing Piper one of the potions.

"Oh come on," Rindo said. "You guys have tried potions on me. And have any of them worked?"

"Now!" Annie instructed. They each threw their potions. Rindo just stood there. He wasn't vanquished.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Rock!" Paige yelled. She orbed a rock at him. He used his electric power to blow it up.

"A rock?" Annie asked. "You used a rock?"

"Did any of you have a better plan?" she asked in her defense.

"Yeah, run!" David said. Rindo started shooting electric bolts everywhere. One went straight at Annie.

"Look out!" Phoebe yelled. Annie didn't move though. She seemed almost transparent and then the lightning went right through her.

"Come on, Paige," Piper said. "Let's orb." They orbed back. A few moments later, the others shimmered back.

"Damnit!" Annie shouted out. "Damnit, damnit, damnit…" She exited the room and they could hear her shouting 'damnit' down the hall.

"Now what?" Paige asked.

"Well, let's show you our powers now," David said. "I'll go first." Annie came back into the room. "We each have three powers, my first power I started off with was this." He changed into Paige. "Shapeshifting. Then I got my second power which is…" He turned into two Davids.

"Astral projecting?" Piper asked.

"Far more advanced than astral projecting," David said. "Cloning. With cloning, both of my bodies are usable and both can use their powers. And my last and final power is the power to freeze."

"Time?" Piper asked again.

"No," he said. He made a blue ball in his hand. He threw it at the floor and it made an ice spot.

"Oh."

"He thinks his freezing power is so great," Jordan said. "But mind beats his by a long run." She made a fireball in her hand. "I have the power of pyrokinesis." She threw it at the ice spot and melted it. "That's my newest power. My first one would be my mind control."

"You can control people's minds?" Phoebe asked. "Small world."

"Yeah, but it only works with humans and lower level witches and demons. My second power given to me was my levitation."

"Really small world," Phoebe said.

"What about you?" Piper asked to Annie.

"Well, you can call me the one with no active powers," she said. "I have an assortment of weak powers. First I had the power to cast illusions. That I've mastered pretty well. Then I got my power to make myself invisible. And then I got the power to phase. Which means I can walk through objects, which you've already seen. And that'd be it for me."

"My powers include foresight," Charles said.

"You see premonitions?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, when my power first started out, that's all I could do," he answered. "But it's gotten so that I can look into the future or past at will."

"Unfair!" Phoebe shouted. "How long have you guys had your powers?"

"Three years," Charles answered.

"Unfair!" she shouted again. "We've had ours twice as long and still, we don't have our powers as advanced as you guys."

"Yeah," Annie said. "But from what I've heard about you guys, you had no one teach you to use your powers. We did. And they taught us how to advance our powers."

"Anyways," Charles said. "My second power was telekinesis. And may I remind everyone I was the first to get an active power."

"Oh yippy," Annie said. "Do you need an applause?" She closed her eyes and a crowd of people appeared and they all started clapping."

"My last power I got was my learning how to control my shimmering."

"What an array of powers you guys have there," Paige said. "I'm sure since you know so much about us, you already know our powers."

"You can orb yourself and things to you," David said to Paige. She smiled at him.

"You can levitate, see premonitions, and the power of empathy," Jordan said to Phoebe.

"And I've also got a new power," Phoebe said. "It's some sort of hypnosing thing."

"You can freeze time and blow things up," Annie said to Piper.

"That'd be true," Piper said. "Now what do we do about Rindo?"

"Don't ask me," Annie said. "I'm giving up. We've never had to fight anyone this powerful before. Well, besides Magdefis, but he's a whole different story."

"What about the potions we used on Darcon?" Paige asked. "Maybe if we use them again, it'll be strong enough."

"Should be," Piper said. "He had the power of the amulet on his side."

"Let's get on it then," Phoebe said. "I'll work on some spells to use too."

"Come on, Piper," Annie said. "We'll make the potions."

"I'll work on the spells with you, Phoebe," Jordan said.

"And I'll help you, Paige," David said. "With whatever it is you want."

"And I'll stand here, by myself," Charles said.


	4. Robert

Chapter 4: Robert

"Where do you keep the mandrake root?" Piper asked Annie.

"Well, unless you don't know how to spell, it's in alphabetical order," Annie answered.

"Don't worry about her," Charles told Piper once they were a ways away from Annie. "She's not always so…"

"Bitchy?" Piper finished for him. He smiled.

"Yeah. Usually she's nice and sweet. I don't know what's gotten into her. Sorry for the mean things she's said."

"So, tell me more about yourself," David said to Paige. "Have a boyfriend?" They were sitting in the living room. Paige smiled at him.

"No, I don't," she answered.

"Do you want one?" he asked.

"I don't know if I've met the right guy yet," she said.

"Are you sure you haven't?" He leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. She moved her face and positioned it on her lips.

"Ahem," Jordan said. David stopped kissing her and blushed. "We're supposed to be working on stopping Rindo right now. Not making out on the couch." They stood up.

"You're right," Paige said. "We'll get right on it." Jordan rolled her eyes and went back to their witchcraft room. "You heard your sister," Paige said. "Let's go." Paige went back to the other room.

"Damn you, Jordan," David muttered under his breath. He followed Paige and got to work.

A few hours later, they had the four potions done that the Charmed Ones had used a few months earlier on Darcon and Phoebe and Jordan had written three spells.

"Now, here's the plan," Annie said. "Each of us will throw these potions, in order. It goes David, Jordan, me, and Charles. Green potion, yellow potion, red potion, blue potion. Then you three read each of the spells."

"Okay," Charles said. "I think we're ready." Annie, David, and Jordan grabbed onto Charles as he shimmered. Phoebe and Piper grabbed Paige as she orbed. They returned to the same spot. Once again, Rindo was gone.

"This better work," Annie said.

"If it doesn't, I don't know what will," Piper said. "We used these potions, without the spells, on a demon called Darcon, who also had the power of a very powerful amulet." Rindo shimmered in.

"Can't I get a moment of peace and quiet?" he asked. "I'm sick of getting rid of you guys and seeing you come back. Maybe I should just kill you off now." He sent his lightning bolts at them. Piper froze it. He waved his arm and several demons shimmered in. The demons formed energy balls and started throwing them.

"Annie, make an illusion to give us better cover," Charles said. She closed her eyes. The sisters didn't see anything happen, but they saw that the demons looked confused.

"It's just an illusion!" Rindo yelled. "Keep fighting!" David made a clone of himself. The two of them used the advantage to take out the nearest demon. Jordan put her hands to her head and started to concentrate. Suddenly, one of the demons started to throw energy balls at his fellow demons. Charles started using telekinesis to send energy balls into the demons.

"I feel a little unneeded," Phoebe whispered to her sisters. Piper held her hands up to blow a demon up, but right before she did so, it was vanquished by someone else.

"Well, this is ridiculous," Piper complained. "I want to at least blow up one demon."

"Damn you, demons!" Rindo yelled. He sent a ripple that destroyed all of them. "I'll do this myself." He seemed to see right through the illusion.

"Use the potions!" Annie commanded. David threw his, followed by Jordan and then Annie and Charles. "Spells!" The Charmed Ones used their spells. Rindo started being engulfed by flames. There was a massive explosion that sent the witches flying back into they stony walls. Once the smoke cleared they saw that Rindo was still standing there.

"I've told you once before," he said. "You can't kill me." Annie started swearing this time.

"Let's go," she said. "We can't stop him, we might as well save ourselves." They shimmered out. Paige orbed her sisters after them. Annie was sitting on a chair in the living room. "I'm done, I'm going to just hide for cover. I'm taking Amanda, and I'm going to the Magical Realm."

"First off, who's Amanda?" Paige asked.

"She's our daughter," Charles explained. "Rita!" The elf appeared in her red shine. She was holding a little baby girl.

"Oh, she's so cute," Phoebe said. Annie picked her up.

"I'm going now," she announced. She walked over to a wall. She started to say a spell and a door appeared on the wall.

"Oh come on, Annie," Jordan said. "We can stop him. We need to stop him. We're the world's only hope. We can't let Earth become the new Underworld."

"Robert!" Annie started to yell.

"Who's Robert?" Phoebe asked.

"Our whitelighter," David said. In a mass of orbs, appeared a middle-aged man.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We can't stop Rindo," Annie said.

"The Elders feared that it would come to this," he said. "You've let him become too strong, now he's unstoppable."

"We didn't just let him become too strong," Annie said. "He did it all so fast." Robert then noticed the sisters.

"The Charmed Ones?" he asked.

"Um..yeah," Paige said.

"With the amazing powers of the Charmed Ones, you should be able to stop him."

"Come on for heaven's sake!" Annie yelled. "I'm sick of hearing about how great and powerful the Charmed Ones are. So far of what I've seen of them, they aren't that great. What have they done that's so great?"

"They've successfully fought evil for years," Robert said. This made Annie more angry.

"Charmed Ones, Charmed Ones, Charmed Ones!" She opened the door, and through it was a swirling mess of energy. She went through the door.

"Great," Robert said. "Charles, go after her. You're her husband." He went in through the door after her. "Now, we need to get ready for when they get back. What potions do you guys have?"

"We've tried our strongest potion combination on him," Piper said.

"That plus three spells," Phoebe said.

"Nothing's stopped him," Paige said.

"There's one thing you haven't tried yet," he said. "A Power of Seven spell. And if that doesn't work, I'm sure that we can summon someone for a Power of Eight spell." Piper sure hoped it came to that.


	5. Power of Seven Fails

Chapter 5: Power of Seven Fails

"Come on, Annie," Charles said soothingly. "We need you."

"It's obvious that you don't need me now that the Charmed Ones are here," she said, saying 'Charmed Ones' with a mean tone.

"Please," Charles said, trying to reason with her. She turned to face him. He then saw that her eyes were filled with tears.

"I can't do it," she said. "I can't stop him. I'm staying here where it's safe for Amanda." Charles gave her a hug.

"If we work with the others, we can make our home safe for her. I think they have a plan that might stop Rindo. We need to help them though. Are you ready to go back?" She dried her eyes and looked at him.

"Yes," she said. They walked back through the doorway and back into their house.

"Good," Robert said. "You guys are back. Now all of you work together. Get this spell done. Use your powers in harmony to stop Rindo and his demons. I have to go now. I have other charges to look after. I'll see you later." He orbed away.

"Let's start this spell," Annie said. She went over and sat between Jordan and Piper to assist in writing the spell. Phoebe was sitting in a chair next to the couch. Paige and David were sitting in a loveseat across from Phoebe. Charles was still standing by the doorway.

"I'm going to get some potions ready," he said. He started walking towards the hallway leading to their potions room and suddenly a demon shimmered in. In the living room, several more shimmered in. Lastly, Rindo shimmered in.

"Hurry!" Jordan yelled. "To the potions room!" Paige and David orbed. Charles flung the demon blocking the hallway out of the way. The rest of them scrambled to get in.

"A door's going to stop them?" Piper asked.

"No," David said. "This room is magically protected by our Book. Evil can't step in."

"Once again," Phoebe said. "Unfair!"

"We can't sit here forever though," Paige said.

"I'll start doing the spell," Annie said.

"I'm going to send a welcoming present," Jordan said. She closed her eyes and put her fingers to her head. They suddenly heard energy balls being thrown and demons exploding.

"You gotta love that power," Paige said. "

"I've got something," Annie said. "This spell should work."

"I'll freeze the room to stop his demons while we say the spell," Piper said.

"Let's do it," Charles said. They slowly opened the door and peeked out. There were demons all over the living room.

"Paige, orb me," Piper said. They orbed and a few moments later, the living room was frozen. It didn't affect Rindo though. The others ran out. They bunched up and started reading the spell.

__

Come together across the country,

Seven witches fighting jointly,

We summon power and all might,

Stop Rindo now and end this night

They waited for a few minutes for something to happen. Rindo had a scared look on his face, but it quickly went away. Nothing happened. Then his demons unfroze. Piper got her hands ready to freeze again but was pushed across the room by a demon.

"Energy Ball!" Paige yelled. She orbed an energy ball back at a demon. He exploded into flames. A roll of flames was sent through the air, emanating from Jordan's arm, and hit a demon, vanquishing him. A blue beam shot out of David's hands and a demon was frozen with ice. Charles telekinetically sent an energy ball at a demon. Annie, invisibly, snuck up to a demon and pierced his heart with an athemae. Three demons had energy balls in their hand, ready to throw at Phoebe. Her eye's got an orange ring around her iris.

"Throw them at each other," she said. They obeyed and vanquished each other. After a few more minutes of this, all the demons were vanquished except Rindo.

"Good job, witches," he said. "But you still have to deal with me."

"Back to the potions room," Annie said. "We'll think of something there." They all went back in there.

"I'm so sick of these witches running all the time," he said out loud.

"What do we do now that the Power of Seven spell didn't work?" Charles asked.

"Use a Power of Eight spell," Piper said. She started rounding up five white candles.

"It's only a matter of time til I get through this door!" Rindo shouted to them. "It can't hold me back forever." Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood together and started to recite a spell.

__

Hear our words hear our cry,

Witches from the other side,

Come to us we call you near,

Cross now the great divide

In a shimmer of white lights appeared their sister, Prue. Prue gave them a smile.

"Didn't know I'd be back so soon," she said.

"We didn't either," Piper said.

"I'm not allowed to leave the circle though," Prue said. "The Elders ordered me not to."

"Screw the Elders," Piper said.

"I can't, otherwise I'll never be able to come back again."

"That's bull," Piper said. "They let Grams do it all the time."

"This is different," Prue said. "Let's just say the spell to get this over with." The door was blown open. A whirling wind started sweeping the room.

"It's Rindo!" he said. He outstretched his hand, which had a glowing, blue rip in it. It sent a ripple throughout the room pushing everyone off their feet, except Prue, who was only a ghost. "I'll have you witches," he said. His hand started to suck air in, like a vacuum. It sucked Paige, David, Phoebe, and Jordan inside it. The other three were too far back in the room for it to get them. He shimmered out.

"What just happened?" Piper asked.

"We have to hurry before he extracts their powers," Charles said.

"We'll have to save those four and lure him back here to say the spell," Annie said. "Doesn't seem too possible. Especially with only three of us."

"I have an idea," Piper said. "But it's going to take some reasoning with the Elders first."

"Robert!" Annie yelled. He orbed in.

"Is he vanquished?" he asked.

"No," Piper said.

"Um…where are the others?"

"Captured," Charles said. "We need you to talk the Elders into letting Prue become human. We need her to stop Rindo."

"I'll see what I can do," he said orbing to the Elders. A few minutes later, he was back with horrible news.

"What did they say?" Piper asked.

"They said 'no'," he answered. Annie let out a curse.

"Why? Why won't they agree?" Piper asked. "It's to save the world."

"Screw them," Annie said. "Come on out, Prue."

"Do it," Piper said. Prue stepped out. There was a swirl of orbs and a man in a long white robe appeared.

"You have disobeyed!" he yelled to Prue.

"We need her," Charles said. The Elder looked them over.

"As punishment, Prue isn't allowed to be brought back from the dead, ever again."

"What!" Piper yelled. "That's unfair." She was starting to sound a lot like Phoebe.

"You heard me," he said. "You were given orders to say the spell and be returned. You broke the rules, you will pay." He orbed away.

"And this would be why I hate the Elders," Piper said.

"It's okay," Prue said. "As long as we stop Rindo, we won't ever need me brought back ever again."

"Speak for yourself," Piper said.

"Let's say this spell," Annie said. They said a spell that switched Prue and Piper's powers with David and Jordan's.

"Wow," Piper said. "I can freeze, literally."

"Now we have the Power of Four," Charles said. "We can go and fight Rindo to get them back."

"First we're going to need to learn how to use these powers," Prue said. "I'm not sure how I use the pyrokinesis."

"I'm pretty sure Jordan uses her anger to replicate the fire," Annie said. "Try getting angry." Prue did this, and made a fireball in her hand.

"David uses his tranquility to create ice," Charles said. Piper calmed herself down, which was easy to do now that her big sister was back and she was no longer the oldest. She accidentally lost control though and sent an ice beam at the ceiling.

"Oops," Piper said. "But I think I have control over that. What about cloning? I don't think I'll need shape shifting."

"You just imagine being two of yourself," Charles said.

"Like astral projecting," Prue added. "But what about my mind control. I don't know if it will come down to it, but I might need to know how to do it."

"You just will yourself to control someone else's mind, I think," Annie offered.

"I'm pretty sure I know how to levitate," Prue said. "Just by watching Phoebe."

"Alright," Annie said. "Ready?"


	6. Almost Rescued

Chapter 6: Almost Rescued

Charles shimmered Piper, Annie, and Prue to the Underworld. There were cells aligned along the wall of Rindo's lair. Phoebe, Paige, David, and Jordan were in them, unconscious. Rindo was no where in sight.

"It's got to be a trap," Annie said.

"Well then let's get them and go," Prue said. They heard a shimmer behind them. They turned around and faced Rindo. Prue waved her hand to throw him back, but them remembered she didn't have that power any more. Charles did it for her and Rindo was knocked back into a wall.

"I'll go get them out," Annie said. She ran over to the cells and grabbed onto the bars of the door. She used her phasing power to make it walk-through-able. "Wake up, David!" she yelled. He did and went through the door. "You have Piper's powers now, so use that to blast open the other cell door."

"Um… you trust me to do that when I have no idea how to use her powers?" he asked.

"You have to," she insisted. "There's no other way." He aimed his hands at the door. He closed his eyes and did the flicking motion that Piper always did. The door perfectly blasted off. "Good job. Now do it to the other two." Paige walked out of her cage.

"No, no," she said. "We don't need you blowing someone up." She gave him a quick smile. "Doors!" She orbed the doors off the cells. Phoebe and Jordan stepped out.

"Thanks," Phoebe said. "We should probably be helping them now." Charles, Piper, and Prue were trying to stall Rindo. He suddenly released a few electric bolts that pushed them back. He stepped forward.

"The spell!" Prue yelled out.

Come together across the country,

Seven witches fighting jointly,

We summon all the power and might,

Stop Rindo now and end this night

He grasped his stomach after they said the spell, but afterwards, stood up straight and let out a maniacal laugh.

"We need to switch our powers back first!" Charles yelled.

"We need the potion to do that," Annie said. Rindo smiled and used a strong wind to push them into the cells. Doors suddenly appeared on the cells and locked shut. There were two witches in each. Charles and Prue occupied the first cell. Piper was with Annie in the one next to them. Phoebe and Jordan next to them. Paige and David next to them. Rindo walked up to them.

"You witches have been a pain in my butt for long enough," he said standing in front of all the cells. He held his hands up in front of them. They felt the energy being drained from them. Piper held her hands to blow the cell door off, but her powers were gone. "Looking for this, witch?" He used her exploding power and blew her against the wall. "Now I have work to do, so I'll leave you all to die slowly in these cells."

"Can you orb, Paige?" Phoebe asked. She tried, but nothing happened.

"Nope, his power takes whitelighter powers too," Paige answered. Hours passed and nothing happened. Every now and then, someone proposed a plan, but none of them worked.

"Is it just me," Prue said. "Or do you guys feel like your weakening by the minute?"

"I feel that way too," Annie said. "I think there's something he did to us that's really killing us."

"We have to get our powers back before we're dead," Charles said.

"How are we supposed to get out of these prisons?" Jordan asked.

"Phoebe," Someone whispered.

"Huh, what?" Phoebe asked.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"Didn't someone whisper my name?" Phoebe asked.

"No…" Jordan said slowly.

"I'm sure I heard someone whisper my name," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe," the voice whispered again.

"There! I just heard it again. Doesn't anyone hear it?"

"No," Jordan answered.

"Great," Piper said. "Now we're going insane too."

"No, Piper," Phoebe said. "I hear someone whispering my name. And it sounds a lot like…" She heard the whisper again. "Cole."

"Who's Cole?" Jordan asked.

"What!" Piper yelled. "No way! He's dead. He's not coming back."

"I hear him," Phoebe said. "He's calling my name." Suddenly, her cell door opened. "And it looks like he just let us out."

"Well, good for him," Piper said. "How does that help us? He hasn't let us out and we have no powers to use anyways."

"I have an idea," Phoebe said. "I'll just wait til he comes back."

"He might not even come back til we're dead," Annie said.

"He'll come back," Phoebe said. "No demon would give up the chance to watch two powerful groups of witches die slowly and painfully." She hid and waited for Rindo to come back. As the minutes went by, she felt her body grow weaker and closer to death.

**A/N: I know that sometimes my writing about witches being captured or taken gets a little old, but sometimes you just need something to fill a story up. That was needed here. I'm sort of running out of things to write and I don't want to 'just vanquish' Rindo. He's much too powerful for that. Also, the Cole whispering was a foreshadowing for my next fic, so it's not just some oddly placed Cole/Phoebe bonding. **


	7. Vanquished or Not?

Chapter 7: Vanquished…or Not?

"How are my little prisoners?" Rindo asked, arriving in the room. Phoebe had closed her cell and Jordan stayed inside. They hoped he didn't notice that one was missing. Phoebe came from out of her hiding place and hit Rindo on the back of the head with a metallic object. He was knocked unconscious. She grabbed the key from his side and unlocked the cell doors.

"How do we get out of here?" Paige asked.

"I got us this far," Phoebe said.

"I'm sure I can find all the ingredients to the potion to get our powers back," Annie said. "I need time though."

"We'll keep knocking him out if he wakes up I guess," Charles said. Annie got to work on the potion.

"I need something to boil this on," Annie said. David gathered a few items and made a fire.

"Thank you, Boy Scouts," he said. Annie set the kettle over top the fire.

"He hasn't woken up yet has he?" Annie asked.

"Nope," Phoebe said.

"Good, we're going to need to make him drink this." As soon as it had boiled for a minutes, she added the last ingredient and filled it up into a small glass. "He doesn't have any vials," Annie complained. "Here." She handed the glass to Charles who put it into the demon's mouth. Their powers each came back to them.

"Time for the spell," Prue said. Rindo regained consciousness and started to stand up. They all stood together and started to recite the spell.

Come together across the country,

Eight witches fighting jointly,

We summon all the power and might,

Stop Rindo now and end this night

He started to erupt into flames. The witches watched as he burned and in a few moments, blew up.

"Is he dead?" Piper asked.

"Finally," Annie said. "I hate to say it, but we couldn't have done it without you guys." They orbed/shimmered back to their house. "I'm sorry about how I acted towards you guys. I was being stupid. I didn't mean any hurt feelings."

"Don't worry about it," Phoebe said.

"Yeah," Paige said. "You were just frustrated."

"That's no reason for the way I acted," Annie said. Piper leaned down and picked up Chris. Wyatt and Amanda were sitting in a playpen, playing.

"It was great meeting you guys," Charles said.

"It was great to fight along side with you, too," Jordan added.

"It was fun," Piper said. "I'll admit that."

"It was fun to be alive again," Prue said. "But I think it's time for me to go back, so if you guys don't mind."

"Oh yeah," Piper said, suddenly remembering. They walked once again, into the potions room to get ready for returning Prue. Annie got out the candles and Piper lit them. Prue stood inside the circle of lit candles. With the returning spell, she went back in a shimmer of white lights.

Paige and David, wanting a little time to themselves, snuck out of the room and went upstairs. They entered one of the doors and went into a big room with a big bed. There was a desk in the corner and quite a few pictures of half-dressed girls on the walls.

"So, now what?" Paige asked.

"How bout I give you my number and hope that you will call it sometime," David suggested. He got out a piece of paper and wrote it down. "Here it is." He handed it to her.

"I'll be sure to call," she said.

"Paige!" she heard Piper yell from downstairs.

"Coming!" she yelled back. "Well, I better get going." She got off the bed and started walking for the door.

"Wait," David said. He stood up and gave her a final kiss.

"Wow," she said to him. "That was great."

"Get going. Don't forget to call." Paige gave him a wave and started for the stairs. Her sisters were waiting by the door. Phoebe was holding Wyatt's hand and Piper was holding Chris.

"It's about time," Piper said. Paige grinned at her and grabbed her purse.

"We'll see ya," Phoebe said as they walked out the door. There was a taxi waiting for them outside. "Not you again," Phoebe said once she saw the cab driver. It was the same one that had driven them earlier.

"Great, you two again," he said to Phoebe and Paige.

"What are the chances that we get the same asshole cabdriver twice in the same day?" Phoebe asked.

"Hello to you, too," he said in his annoying voice. He drove them, talking the whole way, to the airport.

"Thanks for the drive," Paige said. "And here's your money." She muttered something that sounded like chanting under her breath. She gave him the money and joined her sisters to the airport building. The cab driver drove off and a few minutes later, his money vanished, like magic.

"Our plane leaves in twenty minutes," Piper said. They were all dreading about leaving, yet wanted to be home. They got on the plane as it was ready to leave. Little did they know, a dark shadow followed them home.

* * *

"He's not dead!" Charles said. He had been using his powers to look into the future and suddenly exclaimed that. He was sitting with Annie on their bed.

"What are you talking about?" Annie asked. "Who's not dead?"

"Rindo," Charles said. "He's following them. He's wants them. He'll kill them."


	8. Back in San Francisco

Chapter 8: Back in San Francisco

"Please turn off all cell phones," the flight attendent said over the intercom. Paige shut hers off as instructed. She had no idea that David was trying to call her. The plane ride lasted another few hours until they were back in aSan Franciscoairport.

"Feels good to be home," Phoebe said, as they emerged into the sunlight.

"Speak for yourself," Paige said. She had enjoyed herself in New York, despite the whole Rindo incident.

"You really like him don't you?" Phoebe asked.

"How could you tell?" Piper asked sarcastically. "I'm personally glad that's all behind us."

"That was rough," Phoebe agreed. "And that whole thing with Cole. I'm so confused about that."

"He can't come back," Paige said. "We vanquished him."

"Well, he was still talking to me in my coma," Piper said.

"Yes, but didn't you mention that he said himself that he couldn nevercome back?"

"I wouldn't put it past Cole to find a way back," Phoebe insisted.

"I don't think we should worry about it unless we actually see him again," Paige said. "We've been through quite enough these past few days and I just want a break from demons of any sort."

"Agreed," Piper said. They had finally gotten to Piper's jeep where they had left it last week in the parking lot.

"Sure is getting cloudy pretty fast," Phoebe said, looking up at the sky. The sky had been cloud-free and sunny.Now it had black and gray clouds blocking the sunlight. They got in the car and drove towards home. Piper pulled the car into the driveway a few minutes later. Leo came out and greeted them.

"How was your trip?" he asked, giving Piper a kiss.

"It was...eventful," Piper said. "How was your sitting at home time?"

"It was okay, I guess," Leo answered. Paige and Phoebe gave Leo their suitcases and ran into the house.

"Sorry, honey," Piper said. "I got the kids." She walked in, leaving Leo to carry in their stuff, but he really didn't mind. He was happy they were home.

"Sorry about that, Leo," Piper said. "I'll yell at Phoebe and Paige about it later." He smiled at her. "So, what all did you do while we were gone?"

"Just enjoyed the special time to myself." Leo said. "What happened with you guys?"

"We vanquished one of the most powerful demons we ever faced."

"A demon?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, and we had help from four witches. They called themselves the Four Corners."

"You met them?" Leo asked.

"You know about them?"

"Of course," he said. "They are the equivalent of you guys, only in another part of the world. What demon was it?"

"Rindo," Piper answered.

"He's a lower-level demon," Leo said confused.

"Yeah, but apparently he made some pact with an upper-level demon, then killed him and got his powers, and continued getting other magical creature's powers until he became practically invincible. We needed Prue, plus the Four Corners, to take him out. But those damn Elders!" she exclaimed. "They made it so that we couldn't bring Prue back from the dead anymore."

"Wow," Leo said. "A lot happened in New York. I'm sure they had a reason for not letting Prue come back anymore."

"I guess so." Piper continued tidying up the house, even though it was pretty much spot free.

"Jeez," Paige said, walking into the room looking at her cell phone. "David has called 23 times. He must have missed me as much as I missed him." She dialed his number to talk to him.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was up in her room, laying on her bed. She could almost sense Cole there. Even though she still hated him, deep down inside, she knew she loved him and that she always would. She dreamt of his touch on her body. She knew how pissed her sisters would be if they knew what she truly felt, but she loved him.

"Phoebe," she heard him whisper. She sat up.

"Cole," she said to her empty room.

"Paige!" David was yelling. "We didn't vanquish him!" Paige was talking to him on her cell phone.

"What?" Paige asked. "What are you talking about?"

"He's still alive," David said. "Charles saw him in his visions. He killed you." Paige didn't know what to think. Suddenly the door flew open. Rindo was standing there with an evil smile on his face.

"Piper!" Paige screamed as Piper was thrown across the room. David could hear them yelling. "Phoebe! Help!" He heard a loud crash and the phone drop to the floor.

"What?" Phoebe said from a little ways away. Shethen she let out a scream as she was thrown through something. Then, the phone went dead.

**Next fic in the series is The Seven Day Storm. Summary: War has broken out in San Francisco. Demons aren't holding back anymore. A sister gets killed, leaving the other two fighting for their own lives. **


End file.
